


Fortunes Found

by LilBittyMonster



Series: Mollymauk Lives Fest [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fortune Telling, Gen, Mollymauk Lives Fest, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 12:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15908208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilBittyMonster/pseuds/LilBittyMonster
Summary: Mollymauk does some tarot readings for the Mighty Nein over a round of drinks at the Leaky Tap





	Fortunes Found

**Author's Note:**

> Day 5: Fortune Telling
> 
> Set post-rescue in Zedash

“Jester, would you like a reading?” Mollymauk asked as he idly shuffled his tarot cards.

“Yeah, sure” she said, finishing up the last of her pie.

“Alright, shuffle the deck for me, dear,” he said, sliding the stack of cards across the table.

“For how long?”

“Until you feel like it’s ready.”

Jester shuffled the deck from one hand to the other, then cut the deck and shuffled again, brows knit in concentration. “Okay, I think that’s good,” she said brightly, handing them back.

Mollymauk flipped the cards onto the table -one, two, three- and looked over them for a moment before smiling.

“What do they say?” she asked in a stage whisper.

“This one here,” he said, tapping the first card, “this is your past. You’ve departed something, moved away from it.”

“Oh, like me leaving my mom to look for my dad,” she piped up.

Mollymauk nodded and moved to the middle card. “This is your present. The end of a matter, a conclusion, victory, healing.”

“Well, I am The Cleric,” she said, preening.

“It doesn’t have to mean that. It could mean that you, jester, are in the process of healing yourself,” Mollymauk said gently.

Jester let go of her hair and bit her lip. “What about that one, that looks like a happy card,” she said instead, nodding at the last one.

“This one, your future card,” Mollymauk said with a smile, “says that you’re going to find so much happiness you won’t know what to do with it.”

She gasped and gripped his hand. “I don’t even care if you made that up,” she said.

“I’d never lie to you, dear,” he said genuinely. He gave her hand a pat before reshuffling the deck. “Fjord? How about you?”

“Uh, no, I’m fine, Molly, but thanks.”

“C’mon, just one card?”

Fjord sighed. “Alright, just one,” he relented.

“Excellent.” Molly pushed the deck to him to shuffle before taking it back. He deftly turned over the top card and laid it face up on the table. As he did so, the card underneath stuck itself to his fingers and slid to the table as well, landing face up on the gnarled wood.

Fjord frowned. “Is that a bad thing?” he asked, motioning at the second card.

“No, just means that they’ve really got something to tell you,” Mollymauk said calmly, righting the two so they were side by side. “So this one, the one I drew, means stability, conviction, authority. And this one, the one the cards drew, means inheritance, gifts, legacy.”

Fjord’s expression was carefully blank, and he gave Mollymauk a curt nod before going to refill his drink at the bar.

“Yasha?”

“I always draw the same one,” she said with a small smile, but reached for the deck anyways.

Mollymauk flipped the top card over, chuckling as he laid it down. “Good to see some things don’t change.” 

“Beau?” he offered the deck to her.

She looked at it like it was going to bite her. “No thanks,” she said flatly.

“Nott?”

She shook her head. “I don’t think your cards can tell me anything I don’t already know.”

“Mister Caleb?” Mollymauk turned to him with an inviting expression.

The nickname tugged a smile at Caleb’s mouth. “Just the one card,” he said hesitantly.

Mollymauk’s face lit up as he passed the deck over, Caleb dutifully shuffling the thick cards for a few seconds before sliding them back.

Mollymauk flipped the top card over, then barked a laugh. “Of course,” he said, shaking his head as he laid down the card on the table.

Caleb narrowed his eyes at the image. “Are you sure you picked the right one?”

“Entirely sure,” Mollymauk replied. “This one means having great skill and willpower.”

“Of course it’s about great skill, it’s Caleb,” Nott interjected.

Caleb shot her a small smile of affection.

“It can also mean great loss and disaster,’ Mollymauk continued, “as well as self-confidence.”

Caleb sat back and took another long pull of his ale. “Thank you for the reading, Mister Mollymauk.”

Mollymauk grinned as he put the deck away. “Of course, any time. Now, who’s up for a hand of poker?” he asked, producing a set of playing cards from his coat.

“I’m in,” Beau immediately said, pulling out her coinpurse.

**Author's Note:**

> Jester- Knight of Wands, Three of Cups, The Wheel of Fortune  
> Fjord- The Emperor, Four of Pentacles  
> Yasha- The Chariot  
> Caleb- The Magician
> 
> All meanings and cards are from the Rider-Waite Tarot deck
> 
> I'm on [tumblr](https://lilbittymonster.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi :)


End file.
